


Mine

by notwithoutyou85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, confused!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutyou85/pseuds/notwithoutyou85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't understand Rebecca Stilinski and this bothers him. Isaac/Rebecca. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Rebecca Stilinski confused him. 

Isaac didn’t necessarily know or understand what he thought about her, but he did think about her. He didn’t know or understand what he felt about her, but he did feel things when she was around. Whether he liked it or not. And he did not like it. He hated it. 

Since being turned and joining Derek’s pack, he avoided the girl at all costs for those exact reasons. He would pick up her scent and when she entered the room, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach, and an anxious feeling washed over him for no reason. 

What did he have to feel anxious about? Certainly not her. They barely knew each other. 

The feelings were annoying, distacting, confusing, and he did not understand them. He’d asked Derek for advice a few times, but only got an eye roll or a low grunt in response. Most of the time he was too busy to deal with it. 

Then finally after a particularly disturbing encounter with her, she brushed against him in chemistry and Isaac locked himself in the bathroom for ten minutes to keep himself under control, the alpha told him, ”If she bothers you so much, then stay away from her.” 

"But she doesn’t." 

"Isaac, you just said-" 

"She doesn’t bother me. It’s just… confusing. She’s confusing." 

"Are you attracted to her?" 

"No!" Isaac quickly answered. "Why would I be?" 

Derek tried not to laugh. “You’re the one locking yourself in bathroom stalls to control your urges because she accidentally touched you. You tell me.” 

Isaac stayed silent, eyes on the ground. Derek sighed, annoyed, and continued with what he was doing. “Talk to Scott then. We’re training in half an hour. Start warming up.” Derek gave him a hard look over his shoulder. “But seriously, if you can’t control yourself, stay away from her.” 

He leaned back on the sofa and tapped his foot irritably. Staying away from her was close to impossible. She was Stiles’ sister and best friends with Scott, Lydia, and sometimes Allison when they weren’t fighting about her werewolf hunting habits. She may as well have been the pack’s human mascot. 

Which meant everywhere he turned, there she was. 

For the past week, Rebecca looked like she had been crying. Isaac assumed it was because of the breakup with what’s-his-name. That Senior who dumped her after a month. It was obvious that the so called relationship was only based on sex. They were always making out in corners or groping under desks. 

Isaac never liked him. Not from day one when Rebecca brought him to their lunch table. Anger bubbled inside of him when the guy smiled at her or touched her or did anything remotely resembling physical contact with her. She deserved better. 

Maybe the reason for her tears wasn’t him at all. But if not him, then who? 

"Who did it?" Isaac asked abruptly one day when Rebecca was sniffling. 

Her blood shot eyes innocently peered up at him from her locker. “What?” 

"Just tell me and I’ll take care of it." Isaac said in one breath. "This needs to stop. I can’t take it anymore." 

"Isaac, what are you talking about? What needs to stop?" She asked him, confused. 

"The endless crying! You being sad all the time! And it’s not just me, everyone else has noticed too. You’ve been crying your eyes out for a week and it’s driving us crazy! Every time we see you, you look miserable." 

"What do you care?" Rebecca asked pointedly. "We barely say one word a month to each other. We’ve never been friends. In fact, I don’t remember having a relevant conversation with you ever. Did Scott ask you to talk to me or something?”

"You and Stiles are part of the pack. That means I have a right to know who’s…" Isaac stopped, choosing his words carefully. "…hurting you. I have a responsibility."

Rebecca chuckled softly. “Since when are you responsible for me, Lahey?”

When he didn’t answer, she closed her locker and he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. He noticed the top of her head barely came up to his chin. Shudders wracked his body as he took in her strong, sweet, honey-like scent. 

Rebecca blinked, waiting for whatever came next. It was more curiosity than fear. She had never seemed to be particularly afraid of anything. 

"I am." Isaac answered slowly. 

"Isaac," She argued, "no you’re not. You’re not responsible for me.”

"The hell I’m not." He growled. No, that was the wrong thing to say. It was irrational and ridiculous and made no sense. He was making no sense. 

"I’ve always managed to look after myself, thank you. Today isn’t any different. Where the hell is this coming from?" Rebecca asked through gritted teeth. She tried to pull away from him, but the grip was too strong. "Let go, Isaac." 

"Not until you give me a name." 

"No." 

"I can always force it out of you." Isaac reminded her. "Werewolf, remember?" 

Rebecca violently pulled away again and Isaac released her, keeping his hand in mid-air. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated, and stared up at him with her large round eyes. “And how are you going to-“ 

Then Isaac’s lips were on hers and he captured the back of her neck to keep her in place. He had no clue how or why it happened, only that he initiated it. Students passed them, watching, gossiping, but they didn’t notice. 

This wasn’t him. Why was he kissing Rebecca Stilinski of all people? It was wrong. He should have listened to Derek. 

But he liked it, a lot, and the kiss felt natural. Like something they had been doing on a daily basis for years… decades. Isaac was anticipating her to stop him with a shove or a slap or some kind of resistance, but there was nothing. 

When he leaned back a few inches to breathe, keeping his hold on her, he heard himself murmur inaudibly against her lips. 

"What?" Rebecca asked breathlessly. 

Isaac’s eyes dropped to meet hers. “What?” 

She bit her bottom lip. “You said mine.” 

He moved back at the words, leaning against a locker. “No, I didn’t.” 

Only he did. And he meant it. 

"Yeah." Rebecca hummed curiously with the back of her hand at her mouth. "You did. Unless I’m hard of hearing." Isaac noticed the look in her eyes change and he could smell the lust rolling off of her. She was turned on. "Was that some kind of a possessive wolfy thing? Me Jane, you Isaac." 

He was too bewildered by his actions to respond to that. 

"I didn’t ask you to kiss me." 

"Never said you did." Isaac retorted angrily. 

"Then why are you looking at me like I made it happen?" 

"I…" Was all he could get out before Rebecca suddenly pulled him against her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"There." She said with a smile. "Now you don’t have to take all the credit." 

Then she turned on her heels and disappeared out of the double doors. And his life was in shambles again. 

Yes, Rebecca Stilinski confused him.


End file.
